


Fool & Thief

by Barnesies



Series: Barnesies' Thorki Works [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mpreg, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Pregnancy, Protective Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnesies/pseuds/Barnesies
Summary: Laufey wants Loki to be returned to Jotunheim. Thor would do anything to keep him by his side, including jeopardizing Asgard's throne.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Barnesies' Thorki Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089491
Comments: 30
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story begins as in the first movie: Jotunns find their way into Asgard’s vault and Thor decides to retaliate by attacking Jotunheim BUT Loki isn’t secretly pulling the strings. Also, he is no angel, he isn’t a traitor either.
> 
> Now should I be starting a new WIP? Hell no. But that thing has been plaguing me for two days and I need to be able to concentrate on my Christmas One-Shot. Was this supposed to be short? Yes, but my awesome brain has decided it would be cool to rewrite the MCU. Ah, what a joke. Anyway...
> 
> Title inspired by [Dynasty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=spAM8liSghQ) by MIIA.
> 
> Still French. No Beta (They Got Snapped By Thanos).
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome. Enjoy.
> 
> Edit : JOIN US ON REDDIT at [r/ThorkiFics](https://www.reddit.com/r/ThorkiFics/)!!

_Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake,_  
_Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made,_  
_Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up._

Loki felt empty.

His whole life was a lie. Everything he ever believed in. Everyone he ever loved. All he had ever accomplished. None of it was true. 

Loki Odinson was nothing more than a scheme. 

He was no prince. He wasn’t even aesir. He was a bastard that should never have lived to celebrate his first name day. He was a monster from his own childhood tales.

All this time, he had tried so hard, so desperately, to be Thor’s equal when in reality, he never had a chance. They were not brothers. 

“No!”, Thor exclaimed, successfully bringing Loki back to the moment at hand.

They were standing in Asgard’s throne room - and by ‘they’, Loki meant Odin, Frigga, Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three, as well as none other than Laufey and two members of his guard. 

The jotunn king had come to retrieve what had been stolen from him all those years ago.

“Silence.”, Odin ordered his son. His _only_ son.

“Father, you cannot truly entertain -”, Thor tried again, taking a step forward.

“You will be silent or will have you escorted out.”, Odin threatened.

The aesir king was livid, his voice colder than the frost giants themselves. He was terrifying. Yet it was Frigga’s gentle hand on his shoulder which convinced Thor to back down temporarily.

Loki had not uttered a word since Odin admitted to his crime. What could he possibly have said? Beg his captor? Ask for mercy?

The All-Father would never choose one life over peace. One adopted jotunn over millions of true asgardians.

No king would.

But Thor wasn’t king yet.

Loki held his head high as he took a step towards Laufey. He refused to look back at his family: Odin’s grave expression, Frigga’s tear-streaked face and Thor’s desperate rage were already forever etched in his memory.

Loki should have known Thor would not let go so easily.

“King Laufey.”, the prince called and he felt a surge of exasperated anger.

Had Thor not done enough already?

Loki opened his mouth to say so but was left speechless when he turned around to discover Thor, proud Warrior Prince Thor, down on his knees.

Odin said his son’s name, making it sound like a warning, which Thor ignored, while Laufey studied him critically for a moment.

“What do you want, _boy_?”, the jotun king asked.

Loki watched, astounded, as Thor bit his own tongue when his temper threatened to overcome his new resolution. Their gazes briefly met and he experienced an unexpected feeling of anticipation. Also, Loki liked to pretend otherwise, Thor was no idiot when he bothered. 

But he was a fool.

“I, Thor son of Odin, Prince of Asgard, kneels in front of you, King Laufey of Jotunheim, to seek your blessing to marry your son, Loki of Jotunheim, and by this act, unit our kingdom once and for all.”, Thor declared, his voice firm and perfectly even from start to finish.

It was a proposal Loki had heard Thor rehearse in the past, coerced by Frigga and their tutors, but it was never meant to be addressed to him. 

When Loki’s lips parted in surprise, it was a minimal and elegant action. That much couldn’t be said of Sif and the Warriors Three’s shocked reactions.

Loki reflexively looked at Odin. He was confounded by the All-Father obvious resigned expression.

“You care for him so dearly you would stain your own bloodline to keep him by your side?”, Laufey asked after what felt like a small eternity.

“It would be my honor to spend the rest of my life by his.”, Thor answered without missing a beat.

“Your children would be half-breed.”, Laufey pressed, probably wondering if the prince truly understood Loki’s origin. 

Which was a fair concern as he looked nothing like a jotunn.

“Our children would be loved.”, Thor replied, his polite demeanor slipping briefly as Laufey’s implication angered him.

“You are a fool.”, The jotunn king stated after a pause. “My blessing will be your downfall.”

Laufey’s unreadable gaze traveled from Thor to Loki and back before he turned on his heels. 

Loki let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. But his relief was short-lived as he remembered he had no identity anymore. There was no going back from what had been said and done. 

Lost in his own mind as he was, Loki didn’t saw Thor moved and was startled when the other’s arms wrapped themselves around him. Though he tensed ever so slightly, Loki did not try to disentangle himself from the embrace. Irrationally, he thought Thor might be the last thing holding him together and that he might very well fall apart without his support.

Loki resisted when Thor took a step back. He tried to keep him close but the thunder god was stronger than he. Thankfully, Thor only let go of his body to grab his face. Their eyes met again and Loki blinked. It dawned on him Thor was no longer his brother. 

He was his betrothed.

“What have you done?”, Loki heard himself whisper.

And it was at that moment Odin chose to remind them of his presence: Gungnir hit the ground and the wave it produced brutally broke them apart. 

Loki took a ragged breath as Thor turned towards Odin :

“Father -”, he said and he still looked way too proud of himself for someone who almost started a war and jeopardized his kingdom’s future in less than a day.

“Silence!”, the All-Father exclaimed.

His fury echoed in the throne hall. Sif and the Warriors receded towards the exit as Loki instinctively bowed his head. Even Frigga took a step back, putting herself out of her husband’s path, as he walked towards their son.

“When I think I almost made you king.”, Odin said and Thor frowned, visibly confused. “You are nothing but a brat and a fool who disobeyed the express command of his King -”

“Father -”, Thor tried again without success.

“You are unworthy!”, Odin exclaimed to his son’s face. “You are unworthy of this realm. Unworthy of your titles. You’re unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed.”

Loki’s head snapped back up at those last few words and he opened his mouth without thinking. However, he didn’t get to say anything as Odin’s rage turned on him and he submitted immediately but not before he caught sight of the way Thor’s jaw clenched in a display of poorly repressed annoyance and protectiveness.

“And now I take from you, your power -” Loki looked up again, alarmed, as Mjolnir flew from her bearer’s belt to Odin’s hand. This wasn’t simply about Thor’s coronation anymore. “- the name of my father, and the name of his father before -”

“All-Father -”, Loki tried taking a step towards them as he racked his brain for a way to stop this folly.

“- And I, Odin All-Father, cast you out!”, the king concluded as he brandished Gungnir.

Light exploded and Loki stumbled backward, covering his face. When he was finally able to see again, it was to constate Thor’s disappearance.

He felt panic rise in his chest.

“What did you do?”, Loki heard himself asked between ragged breaths. “Thor made a deal with Laufey. You had no right -”

“I have all the rights! I’m King!”, Odin cut in with enough fury to make Loki flinch.

Thankfully, Frigga took it upon herself to put an end to the scene by joining her adopted son’s side. Loki barely registered her arm around his shoulder at first, all his attention focused on the god he had spent the last hundred years admiring. Loving even.

“What will happen to me?”, Loki asked.

Without Thor, he was nothing but a potential enemy to the throne.

Odin looked at him, truly looked at him, for the first time since he admitted to his lies but didn’t give Loki an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I wish you all the best!
> 
> Anyway, I'm back, also January may be a 'slow-er' writing month as I have RL stuff to do but posting more Thorki is amongst my 2021 goals. Btw, I created a new subreddit for our little community, as the old one isn't moderated anymore; you can find me and share your works at [r/ThorkiFics](https://www.reddit.com/r/ThorkiFics/).
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who read, kudos, favorite, even comment on this fic! It makes my day every single time!
> 
> (Also, this takes place in 2011, I'm sure Darcy has grown since the first movie but, that stupid overused line sounds like something she would have said back then.)

Loki spent the two following days confined to his chamber. 

He stubbornly refused to eat despite Frigga’s and the palace cook’s best efforts. And more worrisome, he stopped talking. He didn’t acknowledge his adoptive mother’s attempts to reach out nor Volstagg’s and Fandral’s - also, he did throw a knife at the latter.

He tried to come up with a plan. A way to take his revenge on Odin, Laufey, and Thor alike. But the scenarios he imagined were suicidal at best and idiotic at worse.

He didn’t rebel when a servant informed him the All-Father 'requested' to see him.

He bathed and forwent his usual princely clothing in favor of a lighter and slightly more colorful outfit.

He was rewarded when Odin blinked in surprise at the sight of him.

Loki’s emerald silken tunic had little in common with his preferred dark leathered attires. He looked more like a court person than the prince, sorcerer, and warrior, he had unknowingly pretended to be, all these centuries.

“What is the meaning of this?”, Odin asked, his tone of voice betraying his annoyance.

“I’m afraid I do not underst -”, Loki started.

“Do not lie to me.”, Odin interrupted him and Loki had to suppress a sneer. “I have very little patience left.”

“Proper consort attire.”, the ex-prince answered, sounding perfectly innocent to the untrained ears.

“You are no consort, nor bride.”, Odin said with disdain.

“As a matter of fact, I am.”, Loki replied. “Whether you like it or not Thor and I are now promised to one another.”

The king snorted and shook his head as he turned away from his interlocutor, gazing out the open window, well into the distance.

“A foolish promise from a foolish boy. It doesn’t -”, he said.

“It does.”, Loki cut in, taking a step forward. “Peace between Asgard and Jotunheim rest on -”

“It doesn’t!”, Odin exclaimed, looking back at his adoptive son, now in-law, with an expression akin to fury. “Thor -”

“Did what you were too cowardly to do!”, Loki snapped at last and something in Odin’s eye shattered. He kept going: “You said you wanted to unit our kingdom through me! All Thor did was give life to your pretended plans! He did what he thought was best!”

“For you! He did what was best for you and forgot about our kingdom! About our people!”, Odin said, sounding desperate.

“I was one of your people too!”, Loki shot back as one traitorous tear made its way along his cheek.

It took him a moment to see through his own emotions and realize Odin’s silence was involuntary. The All-Father’s gaze on Loki was empty and soon his body sank to the floor where he lay unconscious. Blinking in mild-confusion as the scene unfurled, Loki felt dread rose in his chest as he crossed the distance between them.

“Father?”, he said in a shaky voice, kneeling next to his elder.

He hesitated before reaching out, burdened by his new knowledge. Thankfully for both of them, Odin still breathed.

“Guards! Guards?!”, Loki called at last.

* * *

The king had fallen into the Odinsleep.

Which may not have been half as troublesome if Asgard hadn’t suddenly found itself devoid of an heir to its throne.

Loki categorically refused to step-in when Frigga suggested it. 

As jealous of Thor he may have been at times, he never wished to be king. All he ever wanted was Odin’s love. To be told he was worthy. Of their family. Of being the All-Father’s son. And now, Loki knew he wasn’t and there was nothing he could do to change it. 

On another hand, Thor had shown him more devotion than ever before. Loki wouldn’t have believed him capable of such selflessness, had he not witnessed it with his own eyes.

It was easy to pretend his renewal of loyalty and affection towards the thunder god was born from his refusal to let Thor outdo him once more. He may not have been a prince but he knew enough to become the best queen Asgard had ever had and that was exactly what he would be.

However, his new life plan could not succeed without Thor.

* * *

“You will send me to him now or Gods forbid I will -”, Loki said, his voice laced with venom.

Heimdall did not even blink. Hel, Loki could have sworn the guardian was internally laughing at him. 

“My Prince -”, Heimdall tried. Again.

“Do not -”, Loki exclaimed, choking on his own words as he interrupted the guardian.

He could not say it.

“If you’re not a prince, you’re either a threat or a consort, in both cases, I cannot accede to your request -”, Heimdall stated.

Loki was so close to resorting to physical violence when another familiar voice joined in :

“We’ll escort Prince Loki to Midgard.”, said Volstagg, from where he stood only a few feet away among his three companions. “After all, Asgard needs a ruler and as both our Queen and Prince refuse to sit on the throne...”

He trailed off but his argument was simple enough: Asgard needed Thor, almost as much as Loki. If their enemies were to learn the realms had no king…

“I’m bound by honor to our king, I cannot open the bridge to you.”, Heimdall answered after a brief pause as he started walking away from his sword and turned his back on them.

Volstagg opened his mouth to protest but Loki and Sif were already launching forward. They exchanged a look as the bridge materialized in front of them. It was strange how life worked: she had never liked him, she had always seen him as some kind of competitor, one could say instinctively, and she had been right all along. Loki wasn’t who he had unknowingly pretended to be and he had stolen what many thought would be hers: a place next to Thor, as his queen.

* * *

Going anywhere with the Warriors Three was like traveling with a bunch of midgardian puppies; deeply frustrating. They were soldiers, used to follow orders, and yet their excitation rendered them deaf to Loki’s words.

Off they went into town, oblivious of the attention they gathered, while Loki followed at a distance. 

Enough so Thor did not immediately see him as he enthusiastically hugged his friends.

He looked well at first glance. But also smaller without his usual armor and bravado. 

His shoulders were ever so slightly slumped, his posture was awkward, betraying his real feelings of shame, sadness and rejection. 

There had been a time, not so long ago, Loki would have enjoyed such a vision. 

Not anymore. Now, all his anger was targeted at Odin while he merely felt a hint of annoyance towards Thor. Not that he would admit it to the latter.

“(...) What are you all doing here?”, Thor asked after Volstagg introduced his companions and himself to the three gaping midgardians.

“What do you think?”, Loki cut in from where he stood on the threshold.

All eyes turned to him but his own never left Thor’s face. 

Loki watched as surprise briefly took over the other god’s fondness before his expression sobered. Yet his gaze was undoubtedly loving, if uncertain, as he held Loki’s.

“You look ridiculous.”, Loki stated after what must have felt like a small eternity to their audience.

“You look as stunning as ever.”, Thor replied, a smile playing at the corner of his lips, as his eyes briefly traveled on Loki’s body.

He had previously turned his asgardian attire into a pair of luxurious black dress pants and shirt in an attempt to not attract as much attention as his travel companions.

Loki looked stunning yet his face closed off following Thor’s words. 

The latter showed no surprise when, after crossing the distance between them, Loki pressed a dagger to his neck rather than offered him a hug. He knew him well despite his self-centered tendencies.

In the background, the midgardians gaped and Sif tried to take a step forward but Volstagg held her back. Amongst Thor’s friend, the older warrior had always been the one who respected and somehow liked Loki the most.

Thor didn’t struggle. He stood in front of Loki, an uncharacteristically peaceful expression on his face, almost like a devot. As if he understood why Loki displayed such violence and believed he deserved it. 

It only built up Loki’s annoyance and turned into actual anger. 

“I did it to protect you. There was no other choice.”, Thor said finally.

Loki scoffed.

“Bold of you to assume I need protection.”, he replied, dagger pressed harder against his interlocutor’s jugular. It was a miracle he hadn’t draw blood yet.

“You’re right.”, Thor whispered and Loki couldn’t help but blink in surprise. “You don’t. I know you don’t. But you’re my -” 

Thor interrupted himself and Loki gritted his teeth. He was his what? Not his brother, not anymore. He - Thor took a deep breath and added, softer than Loki had seen him in hundreds of years :

“I could journey through the nine realms and meet all living souls, I would never cherish another more dearly than I do you.”

Silence fell on the room. And Loki was definitely not openly gaping. He had more self-restraint than that, also it may have been a close call. 

_Gods_ , did he hated Thor, Loki thought as he released him and his dagger disappeared. Someone so careless shouldn’t be able to be so smooth. 

“I knew it. All the hot guys are either gay or taken, or both.”, the dark-haired woman unhelpfully commented.

Thor smiled at him and Loki felt his irritation rose anew. Next thing he knew, his stupid betrothed stood bend, a hand on his ‘crown jewels’, as a direct consequence of Loki having kneed him in the groin.

“What was that for?”, Thor protested.

“You know what was that for!”, Loki shot back.

“And there go the heirs to the throne.”, Fandral singsonged before Volstagg punched his arm to shut him up.

Conclusion: Volstagg was Loki’s new favorite.


End file.
